diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvanas Windläufer
(ehem.) | Zugehörigkeit = Quel'Thalas (ehem.) HordeUltimate Visual Guide, S. 139 | Klasse = Dunkler Waldläufer | Position = Anführerin der Verlassenen | Lage = Unterstadt (Tirisfal) | Status = Untot | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Alleria.gif Alleria (Schwester) Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Male.gif Arator (Neffe) Datei:IconSmall Vereesa.gif Vereesa (Schwester) Datei:IconSmall Rhonin.gif Rhonin (†''') (Schwager) Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Male.gif Giramar (Neffe) Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Male.gif Galadin Datei:IconSmall HighElf Male.gif Lirath (†') (Bruder) Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Zendarin ('†') (Cousin) | WoWPedia = Sylvanas Windrunner }} '''Sylvanas Windläufer', die Bansheekönigin, ist die Anführerin der Verlassenen. Hintergrund Waldläufergeneral von Silbermond Vor Ausbruch des Dritten Krieges war Sylvanas Windläufer Waldläufergeneral von SilbermondArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 18 und führte die thalassischen Bogenschützen in den Kampf.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Als Kommandantin oblag ihr die Verteidigung von Quel'ThalasOffizielle Seite, "Sylvanas Windläufer", 4.1.2015 und sie bewohnte den Windläuferturm in den heutigen Geisterlanden. Am Anfang des Zweiten Krieges leisteten die Hochelfen nur symbolische Unterstützung, wenn auch Sylvanas' ältere Schwester Alleria bereits eine Einheit von Waldläufern einbrachte. Die generelle Devise war, dass irgendwelche Probleme der Menschen nun nicht die Probleme der Elfen seien und Quel'Thalas sei nicht in Gefahr.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 Als aber die Horde schließlich auch vor Quel'Thalas nicht halt machte und die Wälder brannten, stiegen die Hochelfen vollends in den Krieg ein. So war es Sylvanas, welche Turalyon mitteilte, dass man sich nun an der Allianz gegen Orcs und Trolle beteiligen würde.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Die Beziehungen zur Allianz verschlechterten sich allerdings nach dem Zweiten Krieg erheblich, da von hochelfischer Seite den Menschen die Schuld an den Zerstörungen der thalassischen Wälder gegeben wurde.Die Allianz zerbricht König Anasterian wiederum sah in der Niederlage der Horde die Chance gekommen, den verbliebenen Waldtrollen den Garaus zu machen und entsandte zusätzlich Magier und Priester zur Unterstützung der Waldläufer, welche die Trolle bis zum Darromersee verfolgten, wo Zul'jin gefangengenommen werden konnte.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 Die Geißel und der Fall von Quel'Thalas Arthas' Annäherung an Quel'Thalas in dem Bestreben, Kel'Thuzad wiederzubeleben, blieb vor den Elfen nicht unbemerkt, da jene schon immer gute Kundschafter besessen hatten. So hatte auch Sylvanas die Gerüchte gehört, dass sich eine Seuche über die Ländereien der Menschen auszubreiten schien. Allerdings wähnten sich die Hochelfen, die derart vielen Gefahren über die Jahrhunderte getrotzt hatten, innerhalb ihres Reiches sicher. Ihre erste Reaktion, als der Kundschafter Kelmarin ihr von Arthas erzählte, war Unglaube. Nichtsdestotrotz entschloss sie sich zu einem Präventivschlag und ihr kam die Galle hoch, als sie über die Schar verfaulender Leichen blickte.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 18 Arthas' Armee erinnerte sie an einen Schwarm Insekten und so wuchtig ihre Pfeile auf trafen, sah sie sich doch einer unglaublichen Masse gegenüber, welche sich nicht durch blutige Wunden oder abgetrennte Gliedmaßen aufhalten ließ. Noch erschreckender war die Erkenntnis, dass jeder Gefallene, gleich auf welcher Seite, Arthas' Reihen stärkte. Arthas beließ es aber nicht nur bei einem einfachen Aufwecken, teils schleuderte er auch ihre Körper oder Überreste davon auf Sylvanas zurück. So begann ein Katz- und Mausspiel, wenngleich Sylvanas langsam aber sicher die Vermutung beschlich, die Hochelfen seien verraten worden. Sie schickte einen Boten, um die Magier am Sonnenbrunnen zu warnen und sprengte eine Brücke über den Elrendar, um das Vorankommen von Arthas' Armee zu verlangsamen.Untotenkampagne 4: Schlüssel der drei Monde Nach einem weiteren Rückzug nach Morgenluft wurde auch Sylvanas bewusst, dass sie dieses Spiel nicht ewig treiben konnte, aber dennoch würden die Elfen ihr Letztes geben, um so viele Untote mitzureißen, wie nur möglich. Auf Sylvanas selbst wartete allerdings ein ganz anderes Schicksal. Wenngleich sie gezwungen war, dem Todesritter zu gehorchen, blieben ihre Gedanken ihre eigenen. So sah sie mit Schrecken und steigendem Hass auf Arthas zu, wie ihr geliebter König ebenfalls durch Frostgram fiel und schließlich dies alles zu einem einzigen Zweck geschehen war, der Wiederbelebung eines einzelnen Menschen: Kel'Thuzad. Ihren Körper verwahrte Arthas sicher verschlossen in einem eisernen Sarg, um ihn an zusätzliches Folterinstrument gegen sie zu verwenden.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 22Untotenkampagne 5: Silvermoons Untergang Aufstieg der Bansheekönigin Nachdem einige Zeit verstrichen war, seit die Geißel in Lordaeron und Quel'Thalas gewütet hatte, beobachtete Sylvanas akribisch jeden Schritt Arthas'. Tichondrius war zwischenzeitlich durch Illidan gefallen und Archimonde am Weltenbaum geschlagen worden. In den Palastgärten des ehemaligen Lordaeron debattierten die Schreckenslords Detheroc, Balnazzar und Varimathras über ihr weiteres Vorgehen, nachdem sie seit Monaten keine Nachricht mehr von Archimonde erhalten hatten.Untote, Kapitel 1 (TFT): König Arthas Sylvanas verstand nicht, wieso die Schreckenslords nichts von der Niederlage der Legion wussten, verhielt sich allerdings still. Mitten in die Beratungen platzte Arthas herein und verkündete die "frohe Botschaft" vom Fall der Legion und erklärte den Schreckenslords, dass er nunmehr als rechtmäßiger König über Lordaeron herrschen werde, und sie nicht länger benötigt seien. Durch eine Schwächung des Lichkönigs wurde Arthas allerdings plötzlich von Schmerzen durchzuckt - zu Sylvanas' Freude - und beschloss, nach Nordend zu reisen. Sylvanas verblieb in Lordaeron, zwischenzeitlich verstärkt durch weitere ehemalige Hochelfen, die ihr nun als Banshees dienten.Nachtelfen, Kapitel 7 (TFT): Die Ruinen von Dalaran Einige Zeit später kam es zu einem geheimen Treffen mit den Schreckenslord und Sylvanas' Rachepläne nahmen mehr und mehr Gestalt an: Die Schreckenslords planten Arthas]]n seiner Hauptstadt zu töten und Sylvanas entwickelte einen Notfallplan, sollte das schief gehen. Sie organisierte ihre Banshees so, dass sie Arthas Loyalität vorheuchelten und geleiteten ihn zu einem Platz im Wald, wo Sylvanas bereits auf ihn wartete. Zwischenzweitlich war es ihr gelungen, ihren Körper wiederzuerlangen, wenngleich ihre Haut nun bleich war und die Haare schwarz wie die Nacht, von weißen Strähnen durchzogen. In den Schatten versteckt, streckte Sylvanas Arthas mit einem selbstkonstruierten Pfeil nieder, der ihn lähmte. Arthas war wütend über diesen Verrat und verlangte das sie es beenden sollte. Aber diesmal war Sylvanas diejenige, die sich weigerte, ihm die Gnade eines schnellen Todes zu geben. Er sollte leiden, denn er hatte sie leiden lassen. Sie hatte gerade mit ihrer grausigen Arbeit begonnen, als Kel’Thuzad ankam und intervenierte. Arthas wurde vom Lichkönig nach Nordend beordert und Kel'Thuzad tauchte unter, nachdem ihm Arthas nominell die Kontrolle über Lordaeron übertragen hatte.Untote, Kapitel 2 (TFT): Die Flucht aus Lordaeron Nachdem Arthas geflohen war, haderte Sylvanas zunächst mit ihrem Schicksal und bezeichnete es als Fluch, was Arthas ihr und ihrem Volk angetan hatte. Aufgrund der Tatsache allerdings, dass sie "tot" war, hatte sie nun alle Zeit der Welt, ihre Rache zu planen. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch das Erscheinen von Varimathras unterbrochen. Sylvanas war allerdings nicht bereit, die neue Freiheit aufzugeben. Sie würde ihre Rache haben, und sie würde sie auf ihre Weise haben. Damit sagte sie den Schreckenslords ebenfalls den Kampf an. Sie erkundete die Wälder und fand eine Vielzahl an Kreaturen, die ihre Existenz retten konnten. Die Fähigkeit ihrer Banshees, andere Kreaturen zu kontrollieren, ermöglichte ihr diverse Anführer auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und schließlich gab auch Varimathras vor, ihr zu dienen. Sylvanas war sich zwar des heimtückischen Wesens des Schreckenslords bewusst, sehr wohl aber auch des Nutzens, solange er auf ihrer Seite stand und ihr die Stützpunkte seiner Brüder verriet. Somit zog sie zuerst gegen Detheroc, der sich zwischenzeitlich Garithos als Marionette hielt, und anschließend gegen Balnazzar. Mit Detherocs Ableben schwand seine Kontrolle über Garithos und dieser verbündete sich mit Sylvanas, um gemeinsam gegen Balnazzar vorzugehen und Lordaeron-Stadt einzunehmen. Das Bündnis mit Garithos - und das Versprechen, Lordaeron-Stadt an jenen abzutreten, sobald man die Dämonen besiegt habe - war von kurzer Dauer. Seitdem herrscht sie in der Unterstadt von Lordaeron über die Verlassenen. The Burning Crusade Im Zuge der Wiedereroberung der elfischen Ländereien erhielten die Blutelfen in Tristessa auf Sylvanas' Geheiß Unterstützung durch die Verlassenen.17px Dame Auriferous Bei Rückeroberungsversuchen des Windläuferturms konnte eine Halskette aus ihrem Besitz sichergestellt werden: ein Geschenk Allerias. Nordend Nach vermehrten Angriffen der Geißel, so auch auf Orgrimmar, beschloß die Horde dass es Zeit sei, zu handeln und die Geißel dort zurückzuschlagen, wo sie entstand: in Nordend. Nachdem Sylvanas bei der Verteidigung von Orgrimmar geholfen hatte, suchte sie einen ehemaligen Waldläuferkollegen auf, seines Zeichens nun Lordregent von Quel'Thalas: Lor'themar. Als maßgebliche Fürsprecherin der Blutelfen für deren Beitritt zur Horde hatte sie veranlasst, dass jene Unterstützung in den Geisterlanden erhalten hatten.World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Die Begegnung verlief allerdings alles andere als herzlich - sie würde ihre Rache an Arthas haben, und die Blutelfen hätten militärische Unterstützung zu leisten, oder aber die Unterstützung ihrerseits sei null und nichtig.Kurzgeschichte: Im Schatten der Sonne Die Verlassenen unter dem Banner der "Hand der Vergeltung" arbeiteten fieberhaft an der Perfektion der Seuche, welche gegen die Geißel eingesetzt werden sollte - eine Forschung die unter der Ägide der Königlichen Apothekervereinigung seit Jahren von statten ging. Auf Sylvanas Auftrag hin führte Apothekermeister Faranell eine Reihe von Experimenten durch, um eine Seuche zu erschaffen, welche sowohl Menschen als auch der Geißel schaden sollte. Bei einem gemeinsamen Angriff an der Pforte des Zorns von Allianz und Horde kamen die Verlassenen schließlich zum Zug - allerdings anders als erwartet. Die Seuche, welche von Putress losgelassen wurde, schadete nicht nur der Geißel: sie raffte Allianz und Horde gleichermaßen dahin.17px Die Pforte des Zorns Zur gleichen Zeit nutzte Varimathras die Abwesenheit der Bansheekönigin, um einen Putsch in Unterstadt anzuzetteln. Sylvanas konnte mit ihr loyal untergebenen Verlassenen nach Orgrimmar fliehen und sah sich nun erneut vor der Situation, die Stadt in ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Während die Horde eine Streitmacht unter ihrer Führung in die verwinkelten Gänge schickte, war auch die Allianz nicht untätig. Varian Wrynn selbst führte die Truppen zum Vergeltungsschlag für die Ereignisse an der Pforte des Zorns. Er wurde letzten Endes von Jaina Prachtmeer aufgehalten, Unterstadt dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, und die Allianz zog sich nach dem Sieg über Putress zurück. Sylvanas stellte sich wiederum Varimathras und eroberte ihre Stadt zurück. Aufgrund dieser Ereignisse schien es dem damaligen Kriegshäuptling Thrall allerdings angebracht, Sylvanas und ihre Verlassenen im Auge zu behalten - und somit Orcs in Unterstadt zu stationieren. Nach dem Ende des Lichkönigs durch einen Verbund aus Argentumkreuzzug und Schwarze Klinge und deren Ansturm auf die Eiskronenzitadelle verblieb Sylvanas mit einer Vielzahl an Gedanken, wie nun weiterzuverfahren sei. Immerhin hinterließ der Lichkönig Diener. Auf der andern Seite allerdings schien ihr Weg endlich zu Ende. Arthas war vernichtet und somit alles, wofür sie all die letzten Jahre gekämpft hatte. Tatsächlich entschied sie, dass es nun für sie ebenso Zeit wäre zu gehen und endlich Frieden zu finden. Ein Selbstmordversuch verlief allerdings gänzlich anders, als geplant. Im Angesicht mit der ewig quälenden Dunkelheit ging sie einen Pakt mit den Val'kyr ein, welche sie bereits beobachteten - und kehrte zu den Verlassenen zurück.Kurzgeschichte: Anbruch der Nacht Gilneas und die Worgen Im Zuge einer Expansion nach Süden führte Sylvanas ihre Verlassenen, nunmehr verstärkt durch die Val'kyr, nach Gilneas. Das Königreich hinter dem Graumähnenwall, abgeschottet und in einen ganz eigenen Krieg durch die Verbreitung des Worgenfluchs verwickelt, schien den Verlassenen nur wenig entgegenzusetzen zu haben. Dies hielt die Gilneer freilich nicht davon ab, sich beherzt zur Wehr zu setzen. Bei der Schlacht um Gilneas war Sylvanas selbst anwesend und gedachte, Genn Graumähne durch einen vergifteten Pfeil zu töten; dieser traf allerdings dessen Sohn, der sich vor seinen Vater stürzte. Unter der Führung von Tobias Dunstmantel hefteten sich die Gilneer sogleich an die Fersen der Bansheekönigin und fanden heraus, dass sie entgegen Garroshs Befehl die Seuche einzusetzen gedachte. Im Silberwald wurden indessen die Basen der Verlassenen ausgebaut, und Sylvanas fand sich im Norden in der Kommandozentrale der Verlassenen ein , um sich mit Garrosh Höllschrei zu treffen. Sie demonstrierte einem angewiderten Garrosh die Macht der Val'kyr. Sie war nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Bündnis zwischen Darius Crowley und Ivar Blutfang, widmete sich aber zunächst der Flotte des Kriegshäuptlings , welche von den Worgen angegriffen worden war. Nachdem das Problem zur Zufriedenheit der Fürstin gelöst werden konnte , wandte sie sich einer weiteren Bedrohung zu und beschloss, die Flüchtlinge aus dem Vorgebirge des Hügellandes, welche sich auf der Insel Fenris niedergelassen hatten, kurzerhand zu Verlassenen zu machen. Crowley und Blutfang machten ihrem Vorhaben einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als sie den Flüchtlingen in der Burg ihr Blut anboten und sie damit als Worgen immun gegen eine Erweckung machten. Sylvanas ihrerseits plante bereits ihre nächsten Schritte und begab sich zum Grabmal. Wütend über einen erneuten Rückschlag gegen Crowley und Blutfang trieb sie die Verlassenen weiter vorwärts. Durch die Unterstützung der 7. Legion geriet der Vormarsch der Verlassenen ins Stocken und sie verloren weite Teile an die 7. Legion und die Gilnearische Befreiungsfront. Sylvanas schmiedete längst andere Pläne, welche ihre Herrschaft über Gilneas sichern sollten : sie beauftragte Todespirscherkommandant Belmont und die Val'kyr Arthura damit, Lord Vincent Godfreys Leichnam zu bergen. Gezeiten des Krieges In den Nachwehen des Kataklysmus fand sich Sylvanas auf Garroshs Geheiß in Orgrimmar ein, welcher zu einer Versammlung der Anführer der Horde gerufen hatte, um seine Pläne zu offenbaren, ganz Kalimdor zu erobern. Nebst Baine Bluthuf sprach sich vor allem Sylvanas gegen einen erneuten Krieg aus, da sie befürchtete, dass ein Vergeltungsschlag der Allianz Unterstadt zum Ziel haben würde. Ein Versuch, wenigstens Lor'themars Unterstützung zu gewinnen, schlug jedoch fehl; der Anführer der Blutelfen zeigte sich regungslos.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 2 Sie schickte anschließend Truppen zur Unterstützung, nahm aber selbst nicht an den Gefechten teil, was Garroshs Missfallen erregte, sondern überließ das Kommando Frandis Farley.Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 7 Die Rebellion der Dunkelspeere ... Die Eiserne Horde ... Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Ein Windläufer-Wiedersehen Nach dem Sieg über die Brennende Legion trafen sich Alleria, Vereesa und Sylvanas zum ersten Mal seit Jahren im Immersangwald, um anschließend gemeinsam ihren Familienbesitz, den Windläuferturm, von Überresten der Geißel zu säubern. Während die Motivationen hinter dem Treffen sowohl bei Alleria und Vereesa aufrichtig gewesen zu sein scheinen, hatte Sylvanas ihre dunklen Waldläufer in den Schatten versteckt gehalten, die auf ein Signal ihrer Fürstin warteten, welches Sylvanas jedoch am Ende nicht erteilte. Sie bekundete, dass ihre Schwestern wohl noch ein wenig länger an ihrem leidvollen Leben festhalten mögen, aber ihr letztlich im Tode dienen würden.Windläufer: Die drei Schwestern Galerie Windläuferschwestern.jpg GeisselQuelthalas.jpg Pfad der Verdammten_Quel'Thalas.jpg Sylvanas002.jpg Sylvanas.jpg Sylvanas gegen Graumähne.jpg Sylvanas und Alleria.jpg Siehe auch * 17px Wehklagen der Hochgeborenen * 17px17px The Story of Sylvanas Windrunner * 17px Sylvanas Windläufer: Anbruch der Nacht * Datei:Pdf.gif Der dunkle Spiegel * Datei:Pdf.gif Windläufer: Die drei Schwestern Anmerkungen Windläufer, Sylvanas Windläufer, Sylvanas Windläufer, Sylvanas Windlaufer, Sylvanas Windlaufer, Sylvanas Windlaufer, Sylvanas Windlaufer, Sylvanas Windlaufer, Sylvanas